Malchik Gay
by Mochi Dragon
Summary: A girl sits by her bedroom window, watching the rain fall as she thinks about a person special to her. (One-shot) Songfic to Malchik Gay by T.A.T.U. (Re-uploaded)


Malchik Gay

Author: Mochi Dragon

Genre: Angst/Romance

Rating: PG

Summary: A girl sits by her bedroom window, watching the rain fall as she thinks about a person special to her. (One-shot) Songfic to Malchik Gay by T.A.T.U. (Re-uploaded)

Disclaimer: I do not own T.A.T.U.'s song "Malchik Gay". I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Happy now?

I posted this before. I can't believe none of you reviewed or even tried to guess who the boy was! If this fic was _that_ bad, you could have just told me what was wrong with it! You people are so mean...

Note: Malchik Gay means Gay Boy.

------------------------------------------------------------

I sighed as I sat at my bedroom window; watching the raindrops fall. I couldn't stop thinking about him; no matter how hard I tried.

_Malchik gay, Malchik gay _

_Malchik, Malchik gay _

_Malchik gay, Malchik gay _

_Malchik gay, Malchik gay _

_Malchik gay, Malchik gay _

_Malchik gay. Malchik gay _

_Malchik, Malchik, Malchik_

He was beautiful and kind; everything any girl or guy would want. Shy and bashful, he was never confident enough to approach anyone.

_Handsome, tender, soft _

_Why do you look right through me? _

_Thinking, no I can't deny my feelings _

_Growing, strong I tried _

_To keep believing, dreaming on _

_And every time I see you I cry more _

_I want to pull you closer, closer, closer, closer _

_But you leave me feeling frozen_

I remember the first time I saw him; shyly waving and smiling as the teacher introduced him. I remember rolling my eyes at the girls who were giggling and sighing; they were such sluts; always going after any new guy that was cute. While they chased after him, I held my ground pretending that I didn't care, but deep inside I did.

_Malchik gay, Malchik gay _

_I can be all you need _

_Won't you please stay with me? _

_Malchik gay, Malchik gay _

_Apologies, might-have-beens _

_Malchik gay, Malchik gay _

_Can't erase what I feel _

_Malchik gay, gay, Malchik gay_

Eventually, I swallowed my pride and said hi to him. When I looked into his eyes, I could see sadness and loneliness in those beautiful brown eyes. He needed a friend, and I guess I was the one to take that sadness away.

_Malchik gay, Malchik gay, Malchik gay, Malchik, Malchik_

We soon became good friends, best friends even. He was shy while I was confident; we made a good combination. We each had traits that the other had lacked. I could see that he admired me, and I adored him; he was prettier than any girl. Even the boys started to get interested in him. But that's when my problem started. I found out that he was gay.

_Choking, making motion _

_I try to keep on hoping for a way _

_A reason for a softer common close _

_I long for you to hold me like a boyfriend does_

_And though my dream is slowly fading _

_I want to be the object, object, object, object _

_Of your passions but it's hopeless_

Whenever he came back from his dates with boys, he would immediately come and tell me all about it. I was always there for him. I was always there to listen. I was always there to take away his pain. But he didn't know he was causing me pain, because I fell in love with him. I loved him...

_Malchik gay, Malchik gay _

_I can be all you need _

_Won't you please stay with me? _

_Malchik gay, Malchik gay _

_Apologies, might-have-beens _

_Malchik gay, Malchik gay _

_Can't erase what I feel _

_Malchik gay, gay, Malchik gay_

I kept quiet on the whole thing. He was happy, so why shouldn't I be? I kept trying to convince myself that. My heart and my mind were always arguing. My heart would say, "Tell him your feelings. Maybe he will change his mind and decide to like you anyway." My mind would say, "Are you insane? He's gay; he would never like me in that way!" I felt hurt more and more each day.

_Malchik gay, Malchik gay _

_I can be all you need _

_Won't you please stay with me? _

_Malchik gay, Malchik gay _

_Apologies, might-have-beens _

_Malchik gay, Malchik gay _

_Can't erase what I feel_

_Malchik gay, gay, Malchik gay_

I remember the time when I finally told him. That day when we were walking at the park. He smiled sadly and said that he liked me too, but not in that way. He said that he liked me very much and that I was always the one most important to him, even more important to him than his current boyfriend, but I was a girl and he would always like guys.

_Malchik gay, Malchik gay, Malchik gay, Malchik, Malchik_

My heart shattered into pieces. Isn't it strange, the girl that vowed never to love fell in love and got hurt? I lowered my head to hide the tears that were threatening to spill.

_Mal'chik gey, Mal'chik gey _

_Bud' so mnoi ponaglei _

_Ot styda ne krasnei _

_Mal'chik gey, Mal'chik gey _

_Polozhi na druzei _

_Mal'chik gey, Mal'chik gey _

_Ot menya _

_Mal'chik gey, gey_

He frowned and pulled me into his arms. He squeezed me tight and whispered sorry. I cried into his chest, my whole body shaking and trembling; the pain was just too much. I pulled away and said that I was sorry but I couldn't be friends with him anymore, that it hurt too much when I was around him.

_Malchik gay, Malchik gay _

_I can be all you need _

_Won't you please stay with me? _

_Malchik gay, Malchik gay _

_Apologies, might-have-beens _

_Malchik gay, Malchik gay _

_Can't erase what I feel _

_Malchik gay, gay, Malchik gay_

He had tears forming in his eyes, but he nodded in understanding. As I turned to leave, he took my arm and spun me around. Then he kissed me, on the lips deeply. I was shocked but I didn't stop him, I wanted to savor every last moment, because I knew I would never see him again. As we pulled away, he whispered, "If only you were a guy..." I couldn't help but agree.

_Malchik gay, Malchik gay, Malchik gay, Malchik gay _

_Malchik gay, Malchik gay, Malchik gay, Malchik, Malchik _

_Malchik gay_

To this day, I still have feelings for him. I know those feelings will never die, because it wasn't just some silly crush, I really did love him. I haven't seen him for years, but I hope he's still thinking of me; the first person who ever made him happy and gave him strength, confidence, and hope.

------------------------------------------------------------

Hey, I know it was really weird. This fic was kinda just an idea that I couldn't flow smoothly with. I might rewrite this.

I came up with the idea of writing this when I thought about girls who got their hearts broken when they found out the guy they liked was gay.

Review please. Flames are okay if you really need to send me one, but I prefer constructive criticism. Don't forget to review!


End file.
